Adventure Awaits II- In The Amazon
by TheIceAgeMan77342
Summary: 2 months after the events of Adventure Awaits, the porcupine teens find themselves in Brazil, specifically in the Amazon. They must now get back home while avoiding many obstacles.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Well…here we are again! I am happy to announce that I will be working on a sequel to my "Adventure Awaits" story. Like previously, permission was granted by starwars4life. A special thanks to him for that.

Anyways, on to the story!

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own OTH (Dreamworks) or the female porcupine triplets (starwars4life) I only own my OC's.

**Adventure Awaits Part II- In the Amazon**

**Chapter 1: A Life-Changing Stunt**

It had been 2 months since the six porcupine teens had gone on their little Ohio adventure, and returned safe and sound. 2 months didn't really change much. Life was starting to get back to normal, Spike and Emma, Quillo & Rachel and Bucky & Emily were growing increasingly close to each other. Yeah, life was pretty normal now…Hoh boy, was life about to go haywire.

It all started on a summer day in August, the teens had recently watched some kind of skateboarding stunt show on television, and decided to reenact some of the stunts (At least the ones that they were capable of).

Spike had gotten on top of the roof of a house in the suburbs. One of the stunts had the main guy bend a gutter to shape it as a ramp and skate from the top of the roof to the gutter. Of course, Spike was smaller than the human on TV, so he had to bend the gutter slightly less wide than the human did.

**Spike: **Alright! This is gonna be radical!

Spike had looked down at the other 5, and up at the sky…Big mistake.

Spike had been having a bit of trauma over the teens adventure. Some of his trauma included seeing snakes, fires & especially tornadoes, the thing that got them into the mess, that weren't really there.

One time, Spike had seen lighting strike, and feared that he saw a fire not too far from their home.

Another, he saw a snake (that wasn't there) jump out at Emma, in which he actually tackled her to get her out of the way. Emma is still slightly upset with Spike for that, as she felt pain in her leg for a good few days after.

This time, he looked up in the sky and saw a tornado.

**Spike: **No…No….No no no! We are NOT doing that again! (To the others) GUYS! GET TO THE HEDGE! (After getting down from the roof) CAN'T YOU SEE THE GIANT TORNADO?! HURRY!

The others look up, see no tornado, and look at Spike like he is crazy.

**Bucky: **Spike…there's nothing there…

Spike looked again, and saw no tornado.

**Spike: **(Starting to blush) Uhh…Well, false alarm. Let's continue.

**Quillo: **Spike, are you sure we don't need to get you to someone to help you with these traumas?

**Spike: **Heh. No…It's silly stress.

**Emily: **It's more than that. You are going through some sort of episode and you need to see SOMEONE. ANYONE!

**Spike: **That's ridiculous! Why would I need to see someone? I'm fine.

**Emma: **Spike, as your girlfriend, I can tell when you are stressed, and I can tell you need to see someone about this.

Spike had contemplated this for a bit, before giving his final answer.

**Spike: **(Sigh) Ok. Who did you have in mind?

**Rachel: **Well, there's always Dr. Liam.

Spike twitched his head, before looking over at Rachel.

**Spike: **D-Did you just say…Dr. Liam?

**Quillo: **Uh, she said Dr. Les…

**Bucky: **See, this is why you need someone.

**Spike: **O-Of course…Where is Dr. Les?

So, the teens go to see Dr. Les, who was a grey raccoon who lived in a hollowed tree. She asked Spike to come into her office (which was behind the tree), where a couch-like wooden structure stood, with a wooden chair-like structure next to it.

**Dr. Les: **So, Spike. Your' friends told me that you are going through some sort of stress episode…What do you think caused that?

**Spike: **Well, it's hard to explain, but…me and my friends got dragged into Ohio, where a lot of crazy stuff went down. I witnessed another porcupine die, snakes chased after us, I almost witnessed my girlfriend die…

Dr. Les then looked at Spike with some concern.

**Dr. Les: **That sounds…horrible. You know, not many porcupines, or any animal for that matter, go through what you went through.

**Spike: **Yeah…

**Dr. Les: **You know, I realize that you were skeptical about seeing me, but let me assure you that you did the right thing by coming to me. You get to speak about your feelings, and your stress can be relieved.

**Spike: **…I had this weird dream last night.

**Dr. Les: **And what was it about?

**Spike: **I had a dream that we got sucked into another crazy adventure…Somewhere farther from Indiana.

**Dr. Les: **Well…at least it was only a dream.

Dr. Les then looked at her timer.

**Dr. Les: **I am afraid we are out of time. Surely you can come in another time.

**Spike: **That'll work. Thank you.

So, Spike left the "office" and rejoined his friends.

**Emily: **Feel better?

**Spike: **A little.

**Quillo: **What d'ya say we retry that stunt?

Spike smiled and nodded, as the 6 teens went back to the suburbs.

Back at the house they had tried the stunt on, Spike was getting set up for the stunt. He adjusted the gutter, checked his skateboard, and looked behind him, seeing a…Verm-Tech truck. How the heck…

**Spike: **What in the…

He had looked closer at the truck, and read "Verm-Tech Brazil".

**Spike: **(To himself) Why is Verm-Tech from BRAZIL here? Brazil's in South America.

The door to the truck opened, revealing a tall skinny man and a shorter skinny man. The short skinny man looked down at the 5 porcupine teens.

**Short Man: **(With a Brazilian Accent) Hey, Robbie! Do you think there are porcupines in Brazil?

**Robbie: **Don't think so.

**Short Man: **We just got paid, Rob!

The short man had reached out, and managed to grab Emma, Quillo & Rachel, as Robbie grabbed Bucky & Emily.

**Spike: **GUYS!

Spike jumps down from the roof onto Robbie's head.

**Robbie: **What the…?

Robbie felt on top of his head and grabbed Spike.

**Robbie: **We just got paid even more, Marc!

Robbie threw Spike, Bucky & Emily in one cage, as Marc threw Emma, Quillo & Rachel in another.

Robbie closes the back doors of the truck as he gets in the drivers seat and Marc gets in the passenger's seat.

The truck starts driving off.

**Spike: **This isn't happening…

**Author's Note: **And that's the end of the first chapter! Not gonna lie, I already can tell I'm going to have a blast with this story.

Hope you guys enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own OTH (Dreamworks) or the female porcupine triplets (starwars4life)

**Chapter 2: Into the Amazon**

After arriving in Brazil, Marc had looked back at the cages holding the teens. Then, he turned to face Robbie.

**Marc: **Stop the truck, Rob.

**Robbie: **What? Why? We're almost there!

**Marc: **I can't do this! Look at them. Do you realize what we are doing?!

**Robbie: **You never had a problem with killing those toucans and other birds a few weeks ago.

**Marc: **This is different! They are foreign to this land! We are taking them from their home, and KILLING THEM! Pull the truck over!

Robbie looked over at Marc like he was crazy, but obeyed, and pulled the truck over to the side nearest to the Amazon.

**Robbie: **What are we gonna do, Marc? Free them? They won't survive ten minutes in the Amazon.

The teens watched on at the two adults fighting over how they should handle the situation.

**Marc: **Well what do YOU think, Rob?! We take them to their deaths? At least we won't witness their deaths.

**Emily: **(Whispering to Bucky) I prefer whatevers in the Amazon than Verm-Tech…

**Bucky: **(Whispering back) Don't we all?

**Marc: **We are freeing them and that's FINAL!

Marc gets out of the truck, and opens the back doors, taking the cages, and going to the edge of the forest.

**Marc: **Go on. Be free!

The 6 teens just kind of stayed there. Robbie then got annoyed quick.

**Robbie: **What, are you deaf? Get out of here, before we change our mind.

Robbie then kicks the porcupine teens into the forest.

**Marc: **Are you sadistic or something?

**Robbie: **Nope, I work for Verm-Tech.

**Marc: **Same difference.

Back with the teens, they fell down a steep hill into an opening. Quillo had looked around after getting up.

**Quillo: **Did he say the Amazon? Like the rainforest.

**Spike: **(Sarcastically) No, the website. DUH it's the rainforest!

A weird looking bird then landed in front of them.

**Spike: **Oh good, a friendly local. Let's ask him for help. Maybe he can point us back to Indiana.

Spike then approaches the bird.

**Spike: **Sir. Do you know the way back to Indiana, by any chance?

The bird looks over at Spike.

**Bird: **Qué es esta Indiana?

Spike twitched his head at this.

**Spike: **English?

The bird then makes a "pfft" sound with his beak.

**Bird: **Los turistas.

**(Author's Note: Using Google Translate, I was able to find the real Spanish translations for "Where is this Indiana?" and "Tourists")**

Spike then turned around, dumbfounded, and rejoines the group.

**Spike: **D-Did I hear that right?

**Rachel: **Did you forget we were in a different country?

**Bucky: **Come on guys. Surely there's one, JUST ONE, local who can speak English.

The 6 teens then go up to a sloth, who is hanging from his arms and legs on a tree.

**Emma: **Um, excuse me…Do you know where Indiana is?

**Sloth: **De qué estás hablando?

**Author's Note: "What are you Talking about?"**

**Emma: **Thought so.

The teens then go up to a toucan, whose feathers are ruffled.

**Emily: **Do you know where Indiana is?

**Toucan: **Pensaron que estaba loca …Ya verán! El final se acerca!

The teens look at the ecstatic toucan, and slowly back away.

Suddenly all of the animals in the opening find hiding spots, as if something bad was coming their way.

The toucan from before sees that the teens are still in the opening.

**Toucan: **Estas loco?!

**(Author's Note: "Are You Crazy?!")**

**Spike: **(While making sign language with his paws) We do not speak your language!

The toucan hides further in the tree.

**Bucky: **Guys, this place is a bust. We need to find someone who speaks English, or we're never getting home!

Not seeing the group of mixed animals, animals much bigger than him, coming up to the teens, Bucky continued.

**Bucky: **Seriously. No one learned English? That's ridiculous! It's always nice to have another language under your belt.

**Emily: **Bucky…

**Bucky: **That's like almost finishing a video game and then saying, "I'm not going to complete the last level"!

**Spike: **Bucky…

**Bucky: **WHAT?!

Quillo fearfully pointed behind Bucky. Bucky looks behind him, seeing a coral snake, a python & a cobra looking menacingly at the teens.

**Bucky: **…Hi?

The coral snake leans his head towards the other two animals.

**Coral Snake: **Qué, son estos niños estúpidos?

**(Translation: What, are these kids stupid?)**

**Python: **Jefe, creo que son nuevos.

**(Translation: Boss, I think they're new)**

**Coral Snake: **Ah, chicos nuevos, eh?

**(Ah, New Guys, huh?)**

**Spike: **D-Definitely!

The three predators laugh.

**Coral Snake: **Supongo que mejor les enseñamos una lección.

**(Guess we better teach them a lesson)**

The coral snake then reaches his neck out to bite Emma.

**Spike: **GET AWAY FROM HER!

Spike then hits the coral snake with all of his might. That was a big mistake, as the coral snake looked angry.

**Spike: **Oh…Uh, sorry. You just… tried to kill my girlfriend, and…Yeah… (To the others) RUN!

The 6 teens then run away from the three larger animals. The coral snake then leans his head over to talk to the other 2.

**Coral Snake: **…Conseguirlos…

**(Translation: Get them)**

The python and cobra then chase after the six teens.

**Rachel: **We gotta find somewhere to hide!

Spike then sees a hollow tree and pulls everyone inside.

**Quillo: **Do you think they saw us?

**Emma: **Let's hope not…

The python is seen by the teens outside of the tree.

The python looks around for a good five minutes. During these 5 minutes, the 6 teens felt like they held their breath. The python leaves, but not before calling out for the "boss".

**Python: **Los perdiste jefe!

**(Translation: Lost them boss!)**

The python then slivers back to the other two.

**?: **You know, you 6 are horrible at hiding. This is, like, the most obvious spot.

The 6 teens are surprised by the voice that did not sound like any of them.

**Spike: **Was that you, Bucky?

**Bucky: **No…Was that you, Quillo?

**Quillo: **Nope.

The 6 teens run out of the hollowed tree, as the mysterious voice, in which had a Spanish accent, revealed itself.

**?: **Hey, why are you guys running away? I'm friendly.

Every single one of the teens gasp.

**Bucky: **Did he j- Did he just speak English?

**Emily: **I think he did…

**?: **Skip? Skip! There you are!

A middle-aged porcupine reveals himself, and goes to the animal, which was a teen-aged otter.

**?: **What did I tell you about running off? You could get hur-

The porcupine then turns around to see the 6 teens.

**Spike: **Dr. Liam?

**Dr. Liam: **Y-You guys? Dear god. You guys are alive! I was worried the tornado killed you!

The 6 teens go up to Dr. Liam, giving him a big hug.

**Dr. Liam: **Oh my…Ike will surely be happy to see you guys!

The 6 teens then looked sad. They had then remembered what had happened to Ike.

**Dr. Liam: **What's with the sad faces?

Emma then looked down at her necklace, which she had never taken off since it was given to her before…Ike's death.

**Emily: **Don't you remember? Ike's…not here anymore.

Dr. Liam then realizes what's going on.

**Dr. Liam: **Oh…you guys don't understand. Ike's still alive. He's actually back at my camp…Oh, this is Skip, a native to the Amazon. He can speak both English & Spanish. I actually traveled all this way to study the lives of Amazon creatures.

**Skip: **They were hiding from something.

**Spike: **A group of snakes.

Dr. Liam looked concerned at the moment.

**Dr. Liam: **I was…worried about that.

**Rachel: **What were you worried about?

**Dr. Liam: **From what I hear, that snake group is the _Venemo Mortal _Snake Gang.

**Skip: **Venemo Mortal means "Deadly Poison".

**Dr. Liam: **They terrorize little creatures for the fun of it. You are lucky you survived…But enough of that. Ike regrets not saying goodbye to you. He'll want to see you.

**Spike: **Dr. Liam…

**Dr. Liam: **Enough talk. Lets head to my camp!

The 6 teens, Skip & Dr. Liam head to the camp, which was about 3 miles away from where they were.

When they arrive, big surprise…no Ike.

**Dr. Liam: **Huh, must have gone out to get some food…

**Emma: **(whispering to Spike) I need to get some air.

**Spike: **Ok, be careful.

Emma then goes outside of the camp and sits down near the edge of a cliff, and looks on to the horizon. She then looked down at her necklace. Her eyes started to well up in tears. She then punched the rock ground with her paw in a fist.

**Emma: **DANG IT! Why did it have to be him…? He was so nice. He didn't deserve it.

Emma then decided to lay there for 5 minutes before rejoining her friends.

Rachel had not seen the black widow spider about to bite her.

She had felt the little spider legs crawling on her shoulder too late.

The spider had bitten Rachel on her shoulder. The piercing pain had instantly hit her.

**Rachel: **OW!

Rachel had rubbed her shoulder.

**Dr. Liam: **(Concerned) What happened?

**Rachel: **Something bit me!

Rachel realizes she had killed the spider.

**Rachel: **It looks like a black widow.

**Dr. Liam: **A black widow?! You do know those are greatly poisonous, right?

Rachel's voice goes from calm to worried in .2 seconds.

**Rachel: **Wait…POISONOUS?! Oh my gosh…Do I look like I'm dying?!

Everyone shakes their heads no. Rachel then calms down a bit.

**Rachel: **Ok…Maybe the poison isn't that deadly to porcupines…Funny…I don't remember there being two Quillos…

**Dr. Liam: **Uh-oh…That's the first symptom of poison: blurry vision. Rachel, how many fingers am I holding up?

**Rachel: **Uh…3?

That was the second symptom: slow mind. He was holding up 2 fingers on his paw.

**Rachel: **(Slurred) Why are you all looking at me funny?

**Dr. Liam: **Slurred speech. That's another symptom.

**Emily: **You're a doctor! Help her!

**Dr. Liam: **I never learned how to work with poison! We have to think of something fast. If my studies are correct, the poison from the black widow will kill her in 4 hours!

**Skip: **Mr. Liam. I know a witch doctor near here.

**Dr. Liam: **Skip, witch doctors are dangerous. They aren't even real doctors.

**Emily: **Yeah, that seems risky. We don't want our sister to be cursed.

Spike agrees. However, Bucky, Emma & Quillo strongly agree with going to the witch doctor.

**Quillo: **Guys…Rachel means the world to me. If I lost her…I don't know if I could live with myself.

Rachel looked at Quillo.

**Rachel: **(Slurred) You…Y-you speak funny.

Emily, Spike & Dr. Liam seem beat, and agree to take Rachel to the witch doctor.

Skip, Emily & Quillo pick Rachel up as the group goes to the witch doctor.

When they arrive at the witch doctor's house, they see a masked animal, with a purple cloak with orange stripes at the bottom.

**(Author's Note: I based this appearance of the witch doctor off of the witch doctor that appears in **_**Scooby-Doo, Where are You?**_**)**

**Witch Doctor: **Qué deseas?

**Quillo: **Skip, you speak Spanish, what did he say?

**Skip: **He said What do you want? (To the witch doctor) Nuestro amigo ha sido envenenado. Necesitamos tu ayuda.

**Witch Doctor: **Cómo sabemos que no eres uno de ELLOS?

**Skip: **I was worried he'd say that.

**Dr. Liam: **What'd he say?

**Skip: **He said, "How do we know you are not one of THEM?"

**Quillo: **What does that mean?

**Skip: **His tribe and that snake gang have been in a feud for 2 years now. (To the witch doctor) No somos uno de ellos.

The witch doctor crosses his arms.

**Witch Doctor: **No te creo.

**Skip: **(Angry) What d'ya mean you don't believe me?

**Witch Doctor: **Bueno, hay una cosa que podrías hacer…Tráeme el diente de una de esas serpientes malditas, y te ayudaré.

**Skip: **He said if we bring him the tooth of one of those snakes, he will help us.

**Spike: **You mean we have to KILL one of the snakes?!

**Dr. Liam: **It's the only way. Spike, Emily, Bucky, with me. Skip, Quillo, Emma, tend to Rachel while we're gone.

**Skip: **Yes sir.

The 4 porcupines then go off to find one of the snakes.

Lucky for them, the python (Who's name was Paul) was asleep.

Spike and Dr. Liam had snuck up to the snake and…

POINT!

They had both quilled the python, instantly killing it.

**Spike: **Alright, Em. Help us with this thing.

**Emma: **On it.

The three porcupines then pulled out the tooth of the python and carried it to the witch doctor's house.

**Witch Doctor: **Bravo! Por favor, trae a tu amigo dentro.

**Skip: **He said to bring our friend inside.

Skip, Quillo & Spike all pick Rachel up and go inside.

When arriving inside the hut that the witch doctor lived in, Bucky sees a shrunken head of a snake, and screams.

**Skip: **Don't worry. It's just for decoration.

**Bucky: **Oh yeah. Paintings, family photos…A SHRUNKEN SNAKE HEAD!

**Spike: **Remember Bucky, we don't know their culture.

**Bucky: **I know…

After Rachel is laid down on a table, the procedure begins. First, a sort of green liquid is given to Rachel. She drinks it, and starts to get sleepy, before going into a deep sleep.

**Quillo: **Hang in there, Rach…

**Witch Doctor: **Vuelve, tonto!

The witch doctor then pushes Quillo back, and grabs something from the highest shelf from his cabinet. It was a jaguar pelt. The witch doctor then rubs the pelt over Rachel's body.

**Skip: **I've seen this procedure done on one of my old friends before. He's sensitizing the skin for the next step.

And, out of literally nowhere, the witch doctor started chanting some weird thing:

**Witch Doctor: **Ooga shaka, ooga ooga ooga shaka!

The witch doctor repeats this line 3 to 5 times, and starts to raise his hand, causing some form of steam to come from Rachel's body.

**Dr. Liam: **YOU NEED TO STOP THIS! THIS IS NOT HOW YOU PERFORM MEDICAL PROCEDURES. YOU COULD KILL HER!

**Quillo: **Please, stop sir!

The witch doctor ignores them, and keeps raising his hand, until the steam stopped coming from Rachel's body.

**Skip: **Don't worry, Mr. Liam. He's removing the poison from Rachel's blood.

As the procedure is almost complete, the room begins to spin, the others begin to levitate, and once all of the steam is in the witch doctor's hand, he gives a simple blow, making the "poison" fly away into the air.

The witch doctor then opens Rachel's mouth, and pours a purple liquid.

**Witch Doctor: **Le tomará unas horas despertarse…

**Skip: **He said that it will take a few hours or so for her to wake up.

So, the witch doctor invited the others outside for something to eat.

Dr. Liam, needless to say, was not happy with the witch doctor or Skip.

**Dr. Liam: **Skip, you told me this man was a witch doctor. That stuff he did in there was straight up black magic!

**Skip: **But Mr. Liam, isn't that what Witch Doctors do?

**Dr. Liam: **Witch Doctor's are supposed to do these ancient rituals, with herbs and spices and junk. What he did was none of that!

**Skip: **I-I-I'm sorry, Mr. Liam.

**Dr. Liam: **(Sighs) It's ok, Skip. I still wonder where Ike went. I swear he was taking a nap when you ran off…

There it was again. What was this guy talking about? Ike was dead.

3 hours pass, Rachel wakes up, lying on a table.

**Rachel: **What the…

Rachel then walks outside, and sees the others.

**Quillo: **Hey, Rach.

**Emily: **Do you feel better?

**Rachel: **I feel funny, but…I feel ok.

**Emma: **Thank heavens!

**Bucky: **You had us worried for a second!

So, the others explained what the witch doctor had done to save her life.

**Rachel: **You mean to tell me that he lifted some kind of air out of me?! That's weird on so many levels!

**Quillo: **What matters is that you are alive.

Emma had gotten up.

**Emma: **I'm gonna find some lake or river or something to drink out of. I'm parched.

**Spike: **Ok. Be careful.

Emma had left the group. And headed west for a river she had heard flowing.

Once she had arrived at the river, she had kneeled down to get a drink, but was frightened by the voice behind her.

**?: **Hey…

She almost falls in, but the figure behind her grabs her paw last second, and pulls her back up.

**?: **You ok?

**Emma: **Yeah I'm fine. Thank y-

Once she had seen who it was, she couldn't believe her eyes.

Ike…

**Author's Note: CLIFF. HANGER! This is one of the longest chapters I've ever wrote, PERIOD! And, once again, I owe it to starwars4life, who I actually messaged for help on this chapter. Hope you guys are excited to see what happens next!**

**Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own OTH (Dreamworks) or the female porcupine triplets (starwars4life)**

**Chapter 3: You Again**

Had Emma's eyes been deceiving her? Was this…him?

**Emma: **Ike…?

**Ike: **Emma?

The two had just stared at each other for a minute, before Ike tightly hugs her, in which she returns.

**Emma: **This…doesn't make any sense. How are you alive?

**Ike: **Long story. I'll tell you when we get back to camp.

Ike had happily laughed, and hugged Emma tightly for a second time.

**Ike: **When Dr. Liam told me you guys already left, I felt horrible not saying goodbye.

**Emma: **Well, you were dead so…

Ike laughed again.

**Ike: **Oh man…we have so much to catch up on! We should head back to camp.

**Emma: **Of course!

Ike and Emma began in the direction of the others.

**Ike: **So, how's life been? What are you doing here?

**Emma: **Well, a couple of Verm-Teck goons captured us and were taking us to the Brazil campus, but they set us free into the Amazon.

**Ike: **Wow…

**Emma: **Rachel got poisoned by a spider.

**Ike: **Uh-oh.

**Emma: **But this witch doctor cured her.

**Ike: **I never trusted witch doctors, to be honest.

**Emma: **Neither did Dr. Liam, but she was cured, and now everything is going great. We hope to use Skip to help us get back home.

**Ike: **The only difference between this little escapade and the last was that the last one was a state away from your home. Now it's a country away.

**Emma: **Makes it more difficult.

**Ike: **Definitely.

Ike checks something.

**Ike: **Warms my heart to see you wearing that necklace.

**Emma: **Haven't taken it off since.

**Ike: **Good.

As they continue walking, a flock of birds get in their path.

**Bird 1: **Sorry. Can't let you through.

**Ike: **Oh come on. We just need through and we'll be only going a couple more miles.

**Bird 2: **You heard him. No going through…Unless you wanna deal with the ma-CLAWS.

The 2nd bird then unsheathes it's claws, showing pointy, piercing claws.

**Emma: **We just want through. Why are you making a big deal out of this?

**Bird 3: **Word in the forest says that the Venemo Mortal Snakes have had one of their members killed by…porcupines…

Emma then widens her eyes, realizing she was in that.

**Bird 2: **Why does the girl widen her eyes…As if she was…part of this situation?!

**Ike: **(To Emma) You need to run. I'll hold them off.

**Emma: **I'm not leaving you again.

**Ike: **Just listen to me for a second.

**Emma: **The last time I listened to you, you died.

**Ike: **(While making air quotes) "Died".

**Emma: **I'm not leaving. Period.

Ike then realizes there's no negotiating.

**Ike: **How well can you fight?

**Emma: **Rather well.

**Ike: **They are 3 silly macaws.

**Bird 1: **We can hear you, ya know.

**Emma: **Are you sure we can handle them?

**Ike: **Let's try it.

Ike and Emma then face the macaws.

**Ike: **Bring it on.

**Bird 1: **Alright boys. Let's show these prickly's how we do it in the Amazon, amigos!

The birds then fly off, out of sight. Ike looks around for them, but doesn't realize until it's too late that one of the them were aiming for Emma.

One of the birds claw Emma in the face. It wasn't enough to leave a scar, but it still hurt.

**Ike: **Emma, hide.

**Emma: **I told you I'm not leaving.

**Ike: **You don't understand. I need to hide too!

Ike then takes Emma behind a tree, out of sight from the macaws. They keep their backs to the tree. Big mistake.

One of the macaws saw them go behind the tree, and took a long vine, wrapping it around the tree multiple times, keeping Emma & Ike in place.

**Ike: **What th- HEY!

The 3 birds then land in front of the two porcupines.

**Bird 2: **We'll leave them here. Maybe one of the snakes will come along…

The birds then begin to fly off, leaving Ike and Emma defenseless.

Back with the others, while Skip was telling his 10th story…in a row, Spike had looked behind him, worried about Emma.

**Spike: **(Whispering) Hey, Bucky. Are you getting tired of Skip's stories too?

**Bucky: **A little. Why?

**Spike: **I'm starting to get worried about Emma…What if she fell in the river by mistake? We need to find her.

**Bucky: **I'll go with you.

Spike and Bucky then tell Dr. Liam they are going to check on Emma, and head in the direction Emma had headed in.

Ike and Emma felt like it had been hours.

**Emma: **This is stupid. Why are a bunch of birds in cahoots with a group of snakes?

**Ike: **Obviously, they want protection, and the snakes can offer it.

Suddenly the bush in front of the tree they were tied to started to rustle.

**Ike: **Uh-oh…

The rustling got louder…and louder. Emma had turned her head sideways and closed her eyes.

**Emma: **Please don't kill us…

And then, Spike & Bucky reveal themselves out of the bush.

**Bucky & Spike in Unison: **Ike?

**Ike: **I'll explain later. Can you untie us please?

**Spike: **Of course!

Spike and Bucky then use their quills to cut the vine, freeing the 2 porcupines.

**Ike: **Alright. With THAT out of the way…Let's FINALLY head back to camp.

**Spike: **Definitely.

The 4 porcupines then head towards the others. Upon arrival, the other teens were, needless to say, surprised.

**Rachel: **Dr. Liam was right…

**Emily: **You ARE alive!

The teens then give Ike a group hug.

**Ike: **Great to see you guys, too.

**Quillo: **How are you still alive?

**Ike: **Well, I felt something dragging me up to heaven. I saw a light. But, using a careful procedure, Dr. Liam saved my life, and I lived to see another day.

Emma then looks at Dr. Liam angerly.

**Emma: **You said you never worked with poison…

**Dr. Liam: **Ah, ah, ah! Snakes have VENOM. Completely different thing.

**Skip: **So…should I tell you guys the story about-

Dr. Liam then widens his eyes.

**Dr. Liam: **We should head back to my camp now…

Rachel then hugs the witch doctor.

**Rachel: **Thank you for, you know, saving my life. Even if it was…a weird procedure.

Rachel couldn't tell, due to the mask, but the Witch Doctor had begun blushing.

**Witch Doctor: **(To the group) Estar seguro tener cuidado

So, the group heads back to Dr. Liam's camp

**Ike: **Let me tell you, Em. 2 months doesn't seem like much, but so much has happened. Before Dr. Liam brought me here, I met this girl. She kind of reminded me of you. She had that nice, kind, warm smile I remember from you. She was caring. Her voice actually reminded me of you. It made me all the sadder with the fact that I never said goodbye.

**Emma: **What was her name?

**Ike: **Believe it or not, her name was Emm. E-M-M. Kind of like your nickname.

**Emma: **That's awesome! I'm glad you found somebody.

The group kept walking.

**Skip: **(To Spike) So Emma's your girlfriend?

**Spike: **Yep. Actually, a week before we got stuck in the Amazon, I planned a date for me and her. Now that date is…ruined…

**Skip: **Not necessarily.

**Spike: **What?

**Skip: **The Amazon can be a beautiful place when you think about it. Why not take her on a mini-date?

**Spike: **That…actually sounds kind of nice.

**Skip: **See? I can have good ideas!

**Spike: **That you do, Skip. That you do.

Skip then tells Spike about a beautiful part of the Amazon not too far from where the camp was. Spike agreed, and went to Emma.

**Spike: **Hey, Emma! Listen, Skip just told me about this beautiful part of the rainforest only a few miles from here. I was wondering if you wanted to go on that date as scheduled?

**Emma: **I'd love to!

**Spike: **Awesome!

Spike then leaves the conversation, as Emma & Ike keep talking.

**Ike: **Spike's a nice guy. I'm glad you have him, as I have Emm.

Emma nods and the group arrives at the camp.

**Dr. Liam: **It's getting late. We might want to go to sleep. (To the teens) Plenty of beds, make yourselves comfortable.

**Rachel: **Thank you, Dr. Liam.

The group then goes to sleep.

With the birds from before, they are going to the now 2 snakes to tell them of their success.

**Bird 1: **We were able to trap them. A predator had to have eaten them by now.

**Coral Snake: **Me haces orgulloso. Those kids will pay for what they did to Carl…

**Cobra: **Should we hunt the rest of them?

**Coral Snake: **Not now. Wait until sunrise. Bad animals at night.

**Cobra: **Of course, Jefe.

The 2 snakes depart with the 3 birds.

Back with the group, Emma was the first to wake up, and decided to get another drink.

Not knowing that someone had followed her, she had kneeled down to get a drink, and a voice came from behind her.

**?: **Don't fall in again.

She quickly turned around, and saw Ike.

**Emma: **(Comedic) You scared me, you jerk!

**Ike: **Heh…(Looking concerned) That's weird…

**Emma: **What?

**Ike: **You…look pale…

**Emma: **Really? I feel fine.

**Ike: **If you say so…

The 2 head back to camp. Spike, Emily & Dr. Liam had woken up, and the rest were still asleep.

**Spike: **Emma…can I talk to you for a second?

**Emma: **Sure…

The two head to a secluded part of the rainforest.

**Spike: **Emma…I feel like we are slowly drifting apart.

Emma had looked confused by this.

**Emma: **Why?

**Spike: **Well…you have been hanging out with Ike a lot an-

**Emma: **Oh, so that's what this is about?

**Spike: **Yeah…I mean, I like Ike. He's a cool dude. But…You never hang out with me anymore.

**Emma: **Spike. I love you. But am I happy that Ike's alive? Yes. I just want to catch up with him.

**Spike: **I guess…

Emma hugs Spike.

**Emma: **Listen. I'll be at the date place tonight. We can hang out then.

**Spike: **Got it.

The 2 head back to camp, as the others have woken up.

**Dr. Liam: **I know this beautiful waterfall. (To the teens) You guys would love it.

**Bucky: **Lead the way.

The 6 head to a waterfall. Dr. Liam wasn't kidding. It was a beautiful view.

**Emma: **Spike…Look at that.

**Spike: **It's pretty neat.

**?: **Yeah…

Spike looked behind him, as with the rest of the group, and saw the three macaws Ike and Emma ran into last night.

**Ike: **What is your' problem? Leave us alone!

**Bird 1: **No can do, amigo. Boss wants you all dead.

**Dr. Liam: **Let me guess…You work for the Venemo Mortal gang?

**Bird 2: **That we do, oldie.

**Bird 1: **Ready boys? ATTACK!

The three birds then fly up in the air, about to dive.

**Ike: **EVERYONE GET OUT OF THE WAY!

Emily, Rachel, Quillo & Dr. Liam go left, Bucky & Skip went right.

Unfortunately, Spike, Emma & Ike didn't get out of the way in time, and one of the birds hit Emma, causing her to almost fall over the waterfall. Ike catches her paw, but is about to slip. Ike is assisted by Spike, who is also slipping, before Spike loses his grip on the ground, and all three porcupines fall over the waterfall.

Emily saw this, gasping, before being called by Rachel.

**WITH RACHEL, EMILY, QUILLO & DR. LIAM**

Emily had ran up to her group.

**Emily: **Dear lord…I think those birds just killed Spike, Emma & Ike…

**All (except Emily): **WHAT?!

**Dr. Liam: **That can't be true!

**Quillo: **No…Not Spike…Emma…Ike. We just got Ike back, and now he's…

**Dr. Liam: **Now, we can't confirm that they are dead…

**Quillo: **I hope not…

**Bird 1: **We gotta find them, amigos!

**Dr. Liam: **I don't know, but we have to run!

The group runs away from the voices of the birds.

**WITH IKE, EMMA & SPIKE**

The 3 porcupines had fallen to the bottom of the waterfall.

Once Ike resurface, Spike followed suit, and then Emma.

**Ike: **Are you guys ok?!

**Spike: **I think so!

**Ike: **We gotta find land! (Looks to his right) There's the shore of the river right there! Follow me.

Emma suddenly felt weak in her arms and legs, and couldn't swim.

**Emma: **Guys…Guys!

Emma then felt her vision getting blurry, before her whole body sinks into the river.

**Ike: **Em? EMMA!

Ike swims back, dives into the water, and grabs Emma, carrying her back to shore.

Emma had completely passed out. Ike laid her on the shore. Ike had a flashback to when he saved her from the fire at the Oak Hotel.

**Ike: **Stand back, Spike…I'm saving her one more time.

Ike had started CPR, which he had learned from Dr. Liam.

He tried one round of CPR. No result.

**Ike: **COME ON EM! DON'T LEAVE ME AGAIN!

He had tried another round. No result.

**Spike: **Emma…Please!

Ike had tried a third round. Thinking all hope was lost, at the last minute, Emma had coughed up some water, and woke up.

She looked over at Ike, and weakly smiled.

**Emma: **Oh man. You saved me again! Now I owe you twice!

**Ike: **Thank god, you are alive!

Emma had gotten up, and the three decided it was best to find the others, hoping they were still alive…

**Author's note: **Once again, Another long chapter! This chapter was a lot of fun, and I really enjoyed bringing back basically my first OC, Ike. Hope you guys are ready for the next chapter, because things will go down…


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own OTH (Dreamworks) nor the female porcupine triplets (starwars4life) I only own my own OC's

**Chapter 4: Separated**

**WITH BUCKY & SKIP**

Bucky had been running with Skip for what felt like hours.

Skip looked behind him, and had seen no macaw.

**Skip: **(Panting) I-I think…it's okay to slow down.

Bucky agrees, and both animals catch a breather.

After they catch their breath, they walk over to a stream, and get some water.

**Skip: **Bucky…can I tell you a little story.

**Bucky: **Go ahead.

**Skip: **Those macaws have been working for the Venemo Mortal Gang for 4 years…When I was 9…They killed by grandfather.

Bucky had looked at Skip, who was on the verge of tears.

Bucky wasn't too fond of Skip. He actually found him to be a little annoying. But after hearing of this, even he couldn't help but feel bad for the kid.

Skip had sat down, and started to cry.

**Skip: **I don't want that to happen to me, or any of my other family members. I don't want to relive that horrible moment…And now…we're all stuck in this mess!

Skip was only about 13 in otter years, so this had to be traumatic for him, Bucky thought.

**Bucky: **Skip…Buddy, don't cry. Listen, once we get out of this, we'll make sure your family is alright. Would that make you feel better?

Skip looked up at Bucky.

**Skip: **I mean…yeah…They have to be only a few miles from here.

**Bucky: **We'll find the others and-

As if right on cue, Emily & Dr. Liam ran out of a bunch of trees.

**Emily: **Bucky!

**Dr. Liam: **Skip!

Emily had hugged Bucky tightly, as Dr. Liam with Skip.

**Dr. Liam: **Thank heavens you're alive, Skip…

Skip looked up at Dr. Liam, who was smiling at him.

Not many people know this, but Dr. Liam reminded Skip of his late grandfather. He could be a jerk, but he did it out of making sure Skip or his older sister, Amy, learned a lesson. He knew that Dr. Liam was a jerk, as he yelled at him for taking Rachel to the Witch Doctor, but deep down, Skip knew Dr. Liam was a nice guy.

Dr. Liam and Skip had grown quite a bond in the 3 weeks they've known each other. From a study subject to basically Dr. Liam's assistant, Skip had grown a unique partnership with Dr. Liam.

**Bucky: **Wait…where's the others?

**Emily: **Spike, Emma & Ike fell over the waterfall.

**Bucky: **Oh no!

**Emily: **A macaw attacked us, and started chasing us. Dr. Liam and I got separated from Quillo & Rachel.

**Skip: **We've got to find them!

The others agree, but then hear the voice of one of the macaws.

**Bird 1: **I can smell their scent. We're close, amigos!

Bucky & Skip step forward.

**Bucky: **Emily. Dr. Liam. Get out of here.

**Emily: **Bucky, we made a vow never to leave each other.

Bucky turns to face Emily.

**Bucky: **Emily. I love you more than life itself, and if I have to die for you, I will.

**Skip: **Go to my parents house! It's just a few miles from here. Just head north. It's the first hut you'll come across. Tell them Skip sent ya!

Emily looks at Bucky, and then at Dr. Liam.

**Dr. Liam: **Come Emily!

Emily nodded and followed Dr. Liam.

**Skip: **You could've gone with them.

**Bucky: **As I said, if I had the chance to die for Emily, I would.

**Skip: **If you say so…

2 macaws came out of the bushes in front of the Skip & Bucky, as the two teens get prepared for battle.

**WITH SPIKE, IKE & EMMA**

Ike had been looking across the river for a few minutes, before talking to Spike & Emma.

**Ike: **We need to get across the river. The path is clearer over there.

**Spike: **There's a canoe shaped log over there we could use to get across…

**Coral Snake: **Detente justo donde estás…

**(Translation: Stop Right Where you Are)**

The menacing coral snake approached the 3 porcupines.

**Ike: **Get in the boat!

The 3 porcupines get in the canoe shaped boat, but not before Ike pushes it into the water. The snake extends his neck to try to reach across and bite one of the porcupines, but to no avail.

**Spike: **HAH! We WIN! You LOSE!

Suddenly, the 3 feel something chomping at the bottom of the log.

**Emma: **Are those…piranhas?!

**Ike: **Oh…Oh no…

The log slowly starts to get split apart.

**Emma: **We're doomed…

**WITH BUCKY & SKIP**

The 2 macaws stood in front of the 2 teens. Bucky then got a lightning bug atop his head.

**Bucky: **Skip, you're an otter. Get in the water.

**Skip: **Yes, sir!

Skip gets in the water, as the macaws fly up. One macaw is about to dive and claw Bucky, but Skip uses the water, splashes it on the macaw, causing the macaw to lose it's focus. Bucky punches the macaw, knocking it out cold.

The second macaw comes in from behind Skip, clawing his back.

**Skip: **OW!

Bucky looks at Skip, and then at the macaw.

**Bucky: **You wanna pick on someone? Pick on me! I'm stronger!

**Bird: 2: **With pleasure!

The macaw dives in. Bucky dodges the attack and runs over to Skip.

**Skip: **I'm fine, Mr. Bucky.

**Bucky: **It's just Bucky. And you are NOT fine…

Bucky looks at Skip's back.

**Bucky: **Skip, you're BLEEDING!

**Skip: **I feel woozy, Mr. Bucky…

**Bucky: **We're gonna get you to your family, Okay?

**Skip: **Yes, sir.

**Bucky: **Please just call me Bucky.

Bucky gets Skip off the ground, and starts running, with Skip slightly behind him.

**WITH SPIKE, EMMA & IKE**

**Spike: **I DON'T WANNA DIE!

The log was slowly being eaten away.

**Ike: **This might sound dangerous, but paddle with your paws!

**Emma: **You're right. That IS dangerous!

**Ike: **Just do it!

The 3 porcupines lean over the sides of the canoe-like log and start to paddle with their paws to shore.

Right when they arrive at shore, Spike gets bitten by a piranha.

**Spike: **OW! Dang, that…OW!

Spike held his paw, as Ike & Emma came up to him.

**Ike: **Let me see…

Spike shows his paw to Ike. The paw was bleeding bad.

**Ike: **Just as I was concerned…It'll bleed out if we don't find Dr. Liam.

**Emma: **He has to be around somewhere!

**Ike: **(To Spike) Hang in there, bud. We'll find you some help.

The 3 then run off to look for the others.

**WITH BUCKY & SKIP**

The 2 arrive at Skip's home.

Skip lived in a home of 5, including himself.

First was his father, Jacob. He helped a local beaver family build their dam recently. He does that sort of stuff for a living.

Next was his mother, Kay. Kay was a stay at home mother.

Then was his previously mentioned older sister, Amy, who was 16.

Finally was his new baby brother, Isaac. Being an older brother was weird at first, but now that Isaac was 2 months old, Skip had gotten used to it.

Kay and Amy came out of the home.

**Kay: **SKIP! Oh my…you're bleeding!

**Skip: **I'm fine, mom.

**Kay: **No, you're not. I have my kit inside. I can fix you up.

Kay took Skip inside. Amy then turned to face Bucky.

**Amy: **Thanks for bringing him here. You don't happen to be friends with a porcupine, would you?

**Bucky: **I am. Wait…**A **Porcupine? We sent two…

**Amy: **Eh…Only one came by. The guy Skip went with to aid in his studies.

**Bucky: **There was a girl, about my age. Her name was Emily…where is Dr. Liam?

Amy then points over towards Dr. Liam, who is sitting on a log next to a river. Bucky runs over to him.

**Bucky: **Dr. Liam! Wh-Where's Emily?

Dr. Liam looked up at him, tears in his eyes, and a face filled of sorrow.

**Bucky: **Dr. Liam…Where. Is. Emily?

**Dr. Liam: **I tried Bucky…

_What does he mean? _Bucky thought. _I tried?_

**Dr. Liam: **They got her…

**Bucky: **WHO?!

**Dr. Liam: **The birds…The birds got Emily. We were surrounded by 3 of them…She told me she could handle them…

Bucky backed away from the whole thing. His girlfriend…at the hands (If snakes had hands) of the enemy.

**Bucky: **N…No.

Suddenly, Emma & Ike came up to him.

**Ike: **Bucky! Great to see you got out. Spike needs medical attention from Dr. Liam. His paw got bit by a piranha.

Bucky turned around, phased by what he just heard.

**Emma: **What's wrong?

**Bucky: **They have Emily…

**WITH THE SNAKES, MACAWS, & EMILY:**

The macaws arrive at a camp-like setting, where a Coral Snake awaited them…with Emily.

One macaw throws her to the ground.

**Emily: **Gah!

**Coral Snake: **Buen trabajo, Audi.

**Audi (One of the macaws): **Easy as pie, my amigo!

The coral snake looked down at Emily.

**Emily: **My boyfriend, my sisters, my sisters' boyfriends…They're looking for me right now…You're not going to win this battle.

The coral snake looked unphased by the serious tone in Emily's voice. Instead, he calls upon the macaws. One claws her in the eye.

**Coral Snake: **Llevarla lejos.

**Audi: **He said come with us, Amiga.

Emily at first disobeyed. That was a mistake. As she got another claw to the eye, the same eye.

**Emily: **Gah! Ok, Ok! Fine!

She follows the macaws, who take her to a hollow tree, and forcefully push a heavy boulder in front of the entrance.

All she could do was cry. She had one hope: That Dr. Liam made it out alive and was able to tell the others.

_Flashback: 1 hour ago_

Emily & Dr. Liam had been running. Bucky & Skip had stayed behind to fight the macaws.

**Dr. Liam: **Come, Emily! It can't be too far now!

Right when they thought they were safe, Audi & 2 other macaws landed right in front of them, Audi having a sinister look on his face.

**Audi: **Where do you think YOU two are going?

Just then, Emily leaned in to whisper to Dr. Liam.

**Emily: **I'll cause a distraction. Get to the hut. If I don't make it alive, tell Bucky…(Starts to tear up) Tell Bucky I love him.

**Dr. Liam: **I-I can't leave you! There's 3 of them, one of you!

**Emily: **I've fought worse.

During that sentence, Emily recalled the time she & Bucky defeated a fox in Ohio.

**Dr. Liam: **…If you say so.

Emily then departs from Dr. Liam.

**Emily: **Hey, FEATHER-HEAD!

Audi looked over at Emily, angerly.

**Audi: **What…did you call me?!

**Emily: **I said FEATHER-HEAD!

Audi then started getting really angry.

**Audi: **AMIGOS! ATTACK!

Audi instantly flew up, and swooped down, using his claw as a fist to punch Emily, making her lose her balance. The other two followed suite, and Emily found herself knocked down. Audi then put his claw on Emily's face, about to kill her.

**Audi: **First you, then the rest…

Emily closed her eyes tight, awaiting her death, but then.

**Cobra: **No tan rapido, Audi…

The cobra slithered over, and looked down at Emily.

**Audi: **Oh…I see where you're going with this, amigo!

Audi and the other two macaws had picked up Emily & flew off.

_End of Flashback_

Emily then looked up, though she could not see the sky. She then lied down and went to sleep.

**AN:** **No, you are not having the Mandela Effect with this fic (Where you remember one thing and it turns out it's something completely different) I am re-doing chapters 4-9, as I'm not exactly satisfied with how things went with the originals. So that's what is happening with this fic. And you don't have to wait for the rest, because by the time I republish, all of the chapters 4-9 will be redone.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own OTH (Dreamworks) or the female porcupine triplets (starwars4life) The only things I own are my own OC's.

**Chapter 5: Hopelessness**

Emily awoke in the same hollow tree prison she fell asleep in. The only difference she noticed was some sort of Amazonian food she was unfamiliar with.

**Audi: **That's actually a really fine food in these parts. Boss thought you'd get hungry. Enjoy.

Emily then starts eating the food, only to spit it out.

**Emily: **This is disgusting. (Pushes food away) I'm not hungry.

**Audi: **Fine. Picky.

Emily couldn't see much from the outside, outside of Audi & another macaw, one of more appearance of a parrot Emily saw in some pirate movie she watched.

**Audi: **Alright, Gomez. I gotta search the area for the prisoner's little friends. Do NOT let her escape, or else…

Audi's "or else" was in much deeper tone than the rest of his sentence, causing Gomez to nervously gulp.

**Audi: **Amigo. (Turns to see Emily looking out of a small crack in the tree) Amiga.

Audi then flies off. Leaving Emily & Gomez.

**Emily: **So…your' names Gomez?

**Gomez: **(Nervous) If you're trying something, it ain't workin…

**Emily: **What could I try? I know you're smarter than you look, and there's this gigantic boulder in my path of escape, so no. I'm not trying anything.

**Gomez: **S-Sorry. I just get really nervous when it comes to this job.

**Emily: **What makes you so nervous?

**Gomez: **I…I am worried that if I screw up, the snakes, Audi, the rest of the birds. I am worried they'd kill me, amiga.

**Emily: **…That'll probably happen to me regardless.

Hopeless. That's how Emily felt, and Gomez knew that.

**Gomez: **N-Now let's not jump to conclusions, amiga! Who says they're really going to-

**Emily: **Ain't it obvious?

Emily had left the small crack to take a nap.

**Gomez: **(Thinking) _The idea I'm having…no…It's too crazy…_

**WITH THE REST:**

Bucky left the hut. He looked like a wreck. He got absolutely NO sleep over the thought of his girlfriend. In his head, she could be one of two things: Severely injured or…dead.

Bucky's eyes were a bit baggy from sleep deprivation. He leaned his head back on the while just standing near the door, trying to prevent tears.

**Skip: **Mr. Bucky?

Bucky looked over to see Skip & Jacob standing next to him.

**Jacob: **You don't look like you got a single second of sleep.

**Bucky: **I couldn't stop thinking about her…

**Skip: **Mr. Bucky, I'm sure if we hurry-

**Bucky: **There's no point, Skip…Thanks for trying…

Bucky starts to walk away.

**Skip: **It's not TOO late…(to Jacob) Is it, dad?

**Jacob: **Just leave him alone, son…He's got a lot on his mind.

Somewhere close to Bucky, Emma & Rachel were freaking out. They got an equal amount of sleep as Bucky. They had Spike & Quillo there to comfort them.

**Rachel: **When I see that slithery sucker, I'm gonna take his EYE out and-!

**Quillo: **Calm down, babe. Emily's fine.

Bucky then arrived on the scene.

**Spike: **Hey, bro…You look awful.

Bucky flung his arms up, in a hopeless style.

**Bucky: **I failed her.

Spike stood up, and put his uninjured paw on Bucky's shoulder.

**Spike: **Bucky, this is not your' fault. She's fine. She's probably waiting patiently, waiting for YOU.

Bucky looked at Spike.

**Spike: **I see the relationship you have with Emily. It's stronger than any other relationship I've seen. She knows you'll save her.

Bucky weakly smiled at Spike.

**Bucky: **Thanks bro…I needed that.

Just then Jacob came onto the scene.

**Jacob: **Bucky! I've figured out a way we can rescue Emily! Come inside!

Everyone followed Jacob to the hut.

Once everyone was inside, Jacob laid a hand-drawn map on the wooden table in the kitchen.

**Jacob: **Alright! So Just a few minutes ago, I had a bird ally of mine scout the camp. He reported back, stating that Emily WAS alive.

**Bucky: **That is SUCH a relief.

**Jacob: **So here's my problem. The bird ally was worried he was followed by one of the snakes posse birds. Kay, kids. You guys know where to go. If this bird, or BIRDS attack the hut, you'll be safe there.

**Skip: **Dad, I want to-

**Jacob: **No, Skip. It's FAR too dangerous. I can't risk you dying.

**Skip: **But-

**Dr. Liam: **Listen to him, Skip. You know how dangerous the Venemo Mortal Gang is.

Skip looked down, disappointed.

**Skip: **Ok…

**Jacob: **I love you, son…(To the rest) Dr. Liam, Bucky, Quillo, Rachel. You're with me. Spike, you're injured, so you, Emma, Ike, you guys protect the hut, just in case of an attack.

**Spike: **Yes sir!

**Kay: **Good luck, hon.

Jacob, Dr. Liam, Bucky, Quillo, & Rachel then depart from the hut.

**Bucky: **I'm on my way, Emily. Just hang in there…

**WITH EMILY:**

Emily awoke once more in the same tree prison. It was definitely night time.

**Emily: **Gomez, you there?

**Gomez: **You bet, amiga.

**Emily: **You know, I used to think that all of these macaws were bad news…but you're cool.

**Gomez: **You really mean that?

**Emily: **Totally. You've really been friendly to me. I really appreciate that.

Gomez smiles weakly, and looks forward.

**Gomez: **(Thinking)_I know what I must do…But should I do it?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own OTH (Dreamworks) or the female porcupine triplets (starwars4life) I only own my OC's (Ike, Dr. Liam, Skip, ect.)**

**Chapter 6: A Daring Rescue**

Jacob, Bucky, Quillo, Rachel & Dr. Liam were in a tree above the camp.

**Quillo: **Alright, what's the plan?

**Jacob: **Ok, so- SKIP! What are you DOING here?!

Everyone looks over to see Skip.

**Skip: **I wanted to help!

**Jacob: **Skip, if you don't go back to the hut RIGHT NOW, I will GROUND you for a MONTH!

**Skip: **Dad. I'm not a little kid anymore! I can handle myself. Please!

**Jacob: **That's not the point, Skip! I love you. I can't lose you like I lost my father!

**Bucky: **Jacob…Skip's 13. I was doing radical things at that age…Skip might not be the most skilled otter, but I've seen him fight before. He can be useful if things go haywire.

Jacob contemplates this. Maybe he had been not letting his son grow up…Maybe it's time that changed.

**Jacob: **Just be careful, son. Watch your back.

Skip nodded. The now 6 animals kept walking on the rather large branch.

**Jacob: **Alright. Here's the plan. Quillo, Rachel, Dr. Liam. You guys will cause a distraction. Try to keep them off of us as long as possible. Bucky, Skip & I will drop down near the tree prison. (Looks over) It seems there is only one guard there. We can handle him.

That's when the worst thing happened. Skip was not a very balanced otter, and lost his balance. He nearly fell off, but Bucky took his paw.

**Skip: **GAH! I-I'm slipping!

Bucky lost his balance as well, falling off the branch. And what do you know? They landed right in the middle of Audi and 5 other macaws.

**Audi: **Que? Where'd they come-(Looks up) CA-CAW! (Yelling) We have intruders! SEIZE THEM!

**Jacob: **Or we can go in guns blazing! If we had guns!

The others jump down. Quillo & Rachel go front to front, using their quills as shields. Jacob helped up Skip & Bucky. Jacob & Skip fought off at least 2 birds. Bucky ran to the tree prison.

**Gomez: **Uh…

**Bucky: **Let her go, or there WILL be consequences…

**Gomez: **(Whispering to Bucky) Listen. I've grown a connection with her. I can help you.

**Bucky: **Do you think I'm stupid or something?!

**Gomez: **Trust me, amigo! (Turns to the prison) Amiga! Your boyfriend is here to save you!

**Emily: **BUCKY!

Gomez & Bucky move the giant boulder, and Bucky & Emily rejoice in a hug.

**Emily: **Let's get out of here.

Unknown to Emily, Audi was diving in right near her leg.

Audi used his sharp claw, and with all of his might, clawed Emily's leg in the side.

**Emily: **AH!

Emily falls into Bucky's arms.

**Bucky: **EMILY! (Looks at the side of her leg) Oh my god…She's gonna bleed out! (Turns to Gomez) Get help!

**Gomez: **W-What do I-

That was when Dr. Liam came onto the scene.

**Bucky: **Dr Liam! Please! She's bleeding bad!

**Dr. Liam: **Oh no…Not here. (Looks to Gomez) He's friendly?

**Bucky: **Yes!

**Dr. Liam: **Ok! (To Gomez) You need to get this poor girl to the first hut you see. Fly low. I'll meet you there.

**Gomez: **Got it, amigo!

Bucky & Dr. Liam put Emily on the bird, as he flies off.

**Dr. Liam: **We may want to hurry. We only KO'd the goons. We don't have much time before they wake up.

Bucky nodded and followed Dr. Liam.

**WITH SPIKE, EMMA & IKE:**

Ike was patiently waiting with Emma & Spike outside of the hut. The family was still in the hut, worried about Skip, who had disobeyed his father.

**Ike: **Hey…do you hear that?

Spike & Emma listened closely. It was a hissing sound.

The next thing they saw was a Boa Constrictor slithering down a tree.

**Spike: **Oh boy…That is NOT good…

**Ike: **Spike! Emma! Run!

Spike & Ike ran into the hut, not noticing that Emma had stayed stiff. Constrictor's were her 2nd least favorite kind of snake, right next to coral of course.

She had stood there, shaking. She couldn't move, even when she tried.

Spike nor Ike noticed her, and closed and locked the door to the hut.

The Boa Constrictor slithered closer to Emma.

**Constrictor: **Hello there, amiga…

Emma had been sweating up a storm. The constrictor had reached her, met her face to face.

**Spike: **EMMA!

Spike had pulled her arm, got her inside the hut, and slammed the door.

**Spike: **(Pants a bit) Are you Ok?

**Emma: **I-I'm Fine…

**Spike: **(Hugs her) Don't scare me like that…

**Emma: **I hate constrictors…

**Spike: **Now I do too…

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!_

**Gomez: **Let me in! I've got your friend! She's injured badly!

Emma had quickly opened the door, and saw Emily, with a bleeding leg.

**Emma: **SIS!

**Gomez: **Don't worry about me. I'm working with your friends.

Gomez flew over next to the wooden table, where Emma & Spike picked her up and laid her on the table. Just then, the others had rushed in. Dr. Liam turned to Kay, who had just walked into the kitchen.

**Dr. Liam: **Kay! Get your kit, STAT!

Kay frantically nodded, seeing Emily. Dr. Liam had gone up to Emily.

**Dr. Liam: **Emily, honey. Can you hear me?

Emily could not talk, for she was in too much pain. She simply painfully nodded.

**Dr. Liam: **Ok. (After Kay hands him her kit) I'm going to sterilize your' leg using this solution (Holds up a bottle) It'll hurt, but I need you to fight through it, ok?

Emily nodded in pain once more. Bucky went to her side and held her paw.

**Bucky: **I'll be right here for you.

Dr. Liam had put the solution on a small rag.

**Dr. Liam: **Get ready, Emily. I'm not gonna lie, it will hurt.

He had patted the rag over Emily's leg. Emily had grunted and groaned in pain.

**Emily: **(Crying) It hurts!

**Bucky: **I know it does, babe. Please hang in there. You'll be better soon.

Dr. Liam examines the injury.

**Dr. Liam: **I'm gonna need to bandage it. It's not deep enough for stitches. You're very lucky, Emily.

Bucky sighed in relief.

**Bucky: **Hear that, Emily? You're gonna be fine.

Dr. Liam pulls out the bandages and wraps it around Emily's leg.

**Dr. Liam: **(To Kay) Do you have anywhere she can lay for now? At least until we find out how to get her and her friends home?

**Kay: **You can probably put her in Amy's bed for now.

**Dr. Liam: **Got it. Come Bucky. Let's get her there.

Bucky and Dr. Liam pick Emily up and take her to Amy's room, a room she shared with Skip.

Speaking of Skip…

**Skip: **I'm sorry, dad! I slipped, I didn't-

**Jacob: **You did everything EXCEPT prove to me that you can handle yourself. The first thing you do, you screw up the entire plan!

**Kay: **Jacob…Why are you screaming?

Jacob had realized his voice got a little loud. He cleared his throat.

**Jacob: **Listen, Skip. I'm sorry. I…I just was worried when you fell. It's like I came close to losing you…

**Skip: **I understand, dad.

Jacob & Skip then hug.

**Jacob: **I love you son.

**Skip: **I love you too, dad…

Meanwhile, with Emily, she had passed out from everything that had happened. She awoke in someone's bed, and saw her leg was wrapped in a bandage cast. Bucky came into the room.

**Bucky: **Oh, thank god you're awake!

**Emily: **(Slurred) What happened?

**Bucky: **That bird clawed you in the leg. It was bleeding bad, but Dr. Liam was able to fix you up.

**Emily: **Thank god for that. I need more rest.

**Bucky: **Get as much rest as you see fit. Dr. Liam is working on a way to get us home.

Emily rolls over to face the side with the wall, whilst giving Bucky a thumbs up. Bucky then left the room.

**WITH QUILLO & RACHEL:**

Quillo had noticed Rachel, sitting alone near the river next to Skip's hut. He had walked over to her.

**Quillo: **Hey…what's up?

**Rachel: **I had a flashback.

**Quillo: **What?

**Rachel: **When I saw my sister nearly die…It made me think of when we lost our father…

Quillo completely understood now. He had sat next to Rachel.

**Quillo: **Hey, at least she's ok. She's taking a nap right now, Dr. Liam & Ike are working on a way for us to get out of here.

**Rachel: **It would be nice to see our family again…

**Quillo: **And when we do, we can forget all about everything.

**Rachel: **Ok…I think I'm going inside now. Thanks, babe.

**Quillo: **No probs.

The two get a quick kiss in, and head back to the hut.

**WITH IKE & EMMA:**

Emma had to step away from everything out of fear for her sister. She kept feeling this same fear until Ike came into the room she was in.

**Ike: **Hey, your sisters' fine. She passed out from everything. (Notices her facial expression) Hey, you ok?

**Emma: **Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm just a bit-

Out of absolutely nowhere, Ike had kissed her. Emma didn't know why. It wasn't a cheek or a hand…It was straight up on the mouth. Ike didn't even realize what he was doing, as he pulled himself away quickly.

**Ike: **Em…I am SO sorry, I-I-I don't think of you THAT way! I've been as homesick as you have, and I miss Emm &-

**Emma: **Ike, it's ok. No one saw it, I'm fine. You're especially lucky Spike didn't see you. He would've flipped his lid.

**Ike: **I don't know why I did that…You DO kind of remind me of Emm.

**Emma: **In what ways? (Humorous) Outside of namesake, of course.

**Ike: **Well, first off, you both are very pretty. I mean, I can't lie to ya. Second, you both are very sweet.

**Emma: **I'm so glad you think of me like that.

**Ike: **Listen, the "kiss" thing. It stays between you and me. No telling anybody, ok?

**Emma: **Got it!

That was when Spike came into the room.

**Spike: **Sup Ike? (To Emma) Dr. Liam said there's a way we can get home.

**Emma: **Really? That's…

Emma had looked over to Ike, who looked happy for her, but a bit depressed.

**Emma: **Hey, Spike? Can you give me and Ike a minute?

**Spike: **Of course.

Spike knew how strong of a bond Ike & Emma had, so he understood.

**Ike: **Hey…You're finally going home! That's…That's good.

**Emma: **Ike…Don't be sad.

**Ike: **I'm not…I'm happy for you!

**Emma: **Hey…I'll remember you always…

**Ike: **You better…

Emma had leaned in and kissed Ike on the cheek. She had then left.

**WITH EMMA:**

_I can't just leave him…He'll be devastated…Ok…Maybe we can send each other letters. That would be great!_

Emma had smiled at this idea, and went to talk to Ike about it, but when she arrived at where she left him, he was gone.

**Emma: **Ike?

She had noticed the makeshift window had been opened. She had climbed out of it to find Ike.

**Emma: **IKE?!

**Ike: **EMMA! RUN!

Emma looked behind her, and saw the macaws, holding Ike hostage.

**Ike: **Emma! For the love of GOD! _**RUN!**_

**Emma: **I can't leave you!

**Audi: **And that's gonna be your last mistake, amiga!

2 birds, one named Mikey & another named Leonard dived in, pinning Emma down.

**Ike: **P-Please! Don't hurt her!

**Audi: **(Ignoring Ike, To Emma) We lost some good birds to you and your friends, amiga. (Gesturing to Ike) Your friend will suffer for it, by watching you DIE for it!

**Ike: **PLEASE! LET HER GO!

**Audi: **(Ignoring Ike) Ay, jefe! We got her!

The coral snake came in. Looking at Emma, dead in the eye.

**Coral Snake: **You killed my amigo, the python. You killed by long distance brother…

**Emma: **W-Who was that?

**Coral Snake: **Oh, I don't know! How about the CORAL SNAKE you killed in OHIO?!

**Ike: **THAT WAS ME! THAT WAS **ALL **ME! LEAVE HER ALONE! SHE DOESN'T DESERVE ANY OF THIS! KILL ME! KILL ME, YOU COWARD!

**Coral Snake: **Silence him!

One bird had punched Ike in the face, knocking him out cold.

**Emma: **IKE!

**Coral Snake: **I'm going to make you pay…

**Dr. Liam: **I don't think so!

The coral snake had looked up in a tree, seeing Dr. Liam.

**Dr. Liam: **Time to dive in!

Dr. Liam had did a kind of atomic-elbow movie but with his quills, landing on the coral snake, instantly killing him.

**Audi: **Ah…RETREAT!

The birds had all left in a snap.

**Dr. Liam: **Oh man…Too much for an old porcupine like myself. (To Emma) Are you ok, dear?

**Emma: **I'm fine…(Goes to Ike) Are you Ok, Ike?

Ike woke up.

**Ike: **(Groggy) Yeah, I'm fine.

Ike got up, and hugged Emma.

**Ike: **Time to get you guys home…


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own OTH (Dreamworks) or the female porcupine triplets (starwars4life) I only own my OC's.**

**Chapter 7: Goodbyes aren't forever**

The time had come for the teens to get back home. It had been a long, perilous journey, but it was time for that journey to end.

Gomez had gotten some of his rebellious pals to join him. Dr. Liam explained that Gomez and his pals will carry the teens home.

**Dr. Liam: **You crazy kids…always getting into trouble. I'll miss you guys…that's for sure.

Quillo & Rachel had gotten on one of the birds.

**Quillo: **Ike, Dr. Liam, Skip, Jacob. See ya, dudes!

Then Bucky & Emily, Emily still having a cast on her leg.

**Dr. Liam: **Hope the leg gets better, dear.

**Emily: **I'm sure it will. It had care from one of the best Doctors I know.

Dr. Liam smiled proudly at this statement.

Spike first got on the bird.

**Emma: **I'll be there in a second, Spike.

Emma ran over to Ike and hugged him tightly.

**Ike: **Hey…I'll send letters.

**Emma: **You better.

Emma then pulled away from Ike, waved goodbye to everyone and got on the bird. The birds then flew away.

**Ike: **(To Dr. Liam) So…when do we get to go home?

**Dr. Liam: **Don't ask me! We took a human ferry here, you know how hard it is to get tickets to those?

**Ike: **We don't have money for tickets. We're porcupines.

**Dr. Liam: **That's true…

While in the sky, Quillo spoke up:

**Quillo: **Is it a bad time to say I have a terrible fear of heights?

**Spike: **You know what I do to get over heights, Quillo? I sing. I'm not good at it, but it's a good stress reliever.

**Emily: **We are NOT singing.

**Bucky: **Agreed.

**Spike: **Pfft…Fun police.

A few hours passed and the birds dropped the teens off near the hedge

**Emma: **We're here…

**Spike: **Guess we should head back into the hedge.

The 6 went back through the hedge, preparing for the same thing that happened the last time they got swept away to another out of state adventure.

**One Year Later:**

Ike had received mail from Gomez, who had served as a mail-bird for Ike.

**Ike: **What's this…?

He opened the letter, read it, and went inside to write a letter back.

_Hey Emma!_

_Me and Emm finally got married!_

_20-years old? I feel old._

_It's hard to believe that 1 year ago, we got back from a crazy adventure in one of the most dangerous rainforests out there._

_I like the drawing. It's nice, simple. I'll definitely hang it on my wall. You should be an artist._

_That's it. Gotta go!_

_-Ike._

Ike left his desk and went to a bulletin board, and hung the drawing attached the Emma's letter.

The drawing was of her and Ike, when they first met. What Ike didn't know until later that attached to the drawing was a necklace…A necklace Emma made for Ike with the same drawing in it.

**Author's Note: **AND Done! Not gonna lie, this took COUNTLESS rewrites, but I'm glad it's done. And I'm proud of how I rewrote it. Treasures? PFFT! But, I enjoyed revisiting this story.

Hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
